


[VD(DmC)] 犯人与囚徒

by omageboy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (DmC), M/M, Top Vergil (DmC)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omageboy/pseuds/omageboy
Summary: …与少年维吉尔与记忆与监狱在学院中学习的维吉尔对痛苦和欢乐都无动于衷，对身边监视他的恶魔也视而不见。第二次恐怖袭击被认为和另一个黑发少年有关。他看见那个黑发少年时，被封闭的感情和缺失的记忆一同被唤醒。同时，第三次恐怖袭击正在谋划。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 5





	[VD(DmC)] 犯人与囚徒

他坐在落地窗口前，一只手臂搭在上面，眺望着外面的景色，外面的天空暗沉沉的，一缕云像灰烬那般在天空中形成一个空洞，下面依旧在燃烧着什么，爆炸的气息离学院很近。少年有一头整理得整整齐齐的银发，看上去才十八九岁，但气质给人早熟的感觉，他听见了脚步声，看见一个同级的学生在门口探往，显得紧张不安。同时，在学生进来时，头顶上的摄像机随着外来者的脚步转动起来，停留在少年雅致的脸庞上。

“……我看见你在那边讲软件，我以为你是计算机系的毕业生。”但学生这么一讲，又意识到他在不同的地方看见过这个银发的身影。

“你的记忆不错，我从教堂那边过来三个小时，但我对什么都很感兴趣。”少年把桌子上的文件夹拿起来，他又把手撑在脸上，显得有点漫不经心，“阿德勒教授已经离开。如果你信任我，说不定我比你想象中要能干呢。”他这么说的时候，摄像机露出红色的亮点。

学生哆嗦着坐下，他在看着四处，似乎在确认有没有敌人：“我是……被爆炸中的幸存者……”

听见爆炸的词汇，少年的身体才微微坐直。他的脸微微背过去，背过摄像机的视角。学生露出神经质的神情，眼神躲躲闪闪，“自那之后，我，不能……一直躲在屋子里。”

“抱歉？放松一点。”少年说，他以劝慰的口气说，“这里没人会伤害你，也没有……奇怪的生物能碰到你。”后面的声音很小，几乎只能在当事人两者间才能听见。学生听后，脸色变得青。

“我看见了恶魔，我看见了，它们。”

说到这里时，摄像机的焦点又集中在了学生的身影上，少年这才抬头看了一眼摄像机，不仅仅是摄像机，还有左上方的媒体都隐约打开了其监控的摄像，好像在门口出现了其他人的身影，隐约在往室内探着。少年故意露出好笑的神情：“在你这样的封闭的状态下，人抗拒和外界的接触，限制自己的行动范围，甚至会梦见奇异的东西。”

学生撞见了他的冷漠，痛苦得急忙翻出手机，但因为抽搐和抖动，手机落在地上：“上面也有信息……那是你的软件不是吗？所以才找你……”

少年只是撇过了一眼，弯下腰把手机捡起来，放在了学生的手提包上：“那都是梦，和胡言乱语，危险的娱乐方式。”

“爆炸也是……？”

“透射到潜意识里，成为‘断绝和他人联系’的象征。”

“我是被救下的……”

“‘被救下’。”少年好像在细想这个含义。但绝不是个体心理意义层面的。他轻声问，“被谁？”

“和你看上去差不多大……黑发的，外貌和你很像……”

少年的动作停了一秒，也许思索了很多，他看见门外的影子已经探进了头，但只有少年能注意到它们的存在，它们逐步站在学生的背后，听着内部的对话：“很有趣。‘被救下’证明你乐意和人合作，但对象却是刚越狱的恐怖分子。”他朝前倾身体，嘴唇开合又闭上。声音又再度变小，“如果你觉得痛苦，为什么不当成一场梦？”他看着学生，眼睛有些漠然，而学生的眼睛也很茫然，那些影子一动不动。窗外的钟声响了，幽灵似的荡在落地窗前，外面的白惨惨的天色越来越沉。影子被着钟声所打散，它们消失了。少年起身，他从椅子上取走自己的外套，还有几本书。

少年在外面看见另外几个黑影，隐约有人的轮廓，模模糊糊，它们在外和他对视一阵，又潜入了阴影，像雕像或者柜橱的阴影，像任何物体的阴影一直对他形影不离。他抱着书走下台阶，踏入漆黑的草坪，草坪上聚集着黑影，无声无息。夜色有着麻风病人的沉默和麻醉的宁静。

在随后震荡的第二次爆炸，距离学院不过两公里远，新闻几乎同一时间出现在所有的手机和媒体上，和鲍勃·巴巴斯口中，爆炸是和黑发的少年恐怖分子联系在一起的，学院被他拿做批评的刀刃，指责他对于学院的知识分子有多仇恨和不尊重，指责他对文化的蔑视。图书馆的媒体在每一个借阅台入口处，一个天平倒吊在拱形花窗前，鲍勃的声音在空旷的图书馆里来回震荡。卫星摄像和无人机都追着黑发少年的踪迹，对于一个可能刚刚埋入其成人礼的人而言，反恐部队出动得甚至有点大动干戈。恐怖分子的路径奇特，总是一路破坏，越来越靠近这座古老的学院。图书馆其他学生都抬头看着新闻，担心学院会受到牵连，只有维吉尔处事不惊地坐在角落，挂在灯饰上的摄像机又在看着他，另外的黑影也坐在他的身边，。保持平稳的状态翻着书，好像单纯只是浸入功课。

新闻停了。所有人都松了一口气。在到晌午，空气透明，平静得像鱼缸中的水。就在这时，响起了尖锐的声音，玻璃渣散落在维吉尔的书上，黄橙橙的光模糊而刺眼，被黑影所扰动。楼底下响起了枪声和黑铁撞击的声音。一个人从滑落在地板上，人群尖叫起来，在摄像机远离了维吉尔时，他缓缓站起来，躲进了人群的一列。那个所谓的恐怖分子穿着灰扑扑的长外套，内衬却是张扬得过分的红色，他的外套跨在手臂上，他站起来时抖了一下，抖在了肩膀上，他走时学生散在两边。他看向那些学生胆怯的失言时，神情相当讥讽，对于这些被娇生惯养的花朵，还有点嚣张，他大步过中央的地板。外面的部队正从楼底进来。

学校的警戒响了，维吉尔刚在楼梯上，就碰到了那群反恐部队，他稍微站在了边上，在往下走的时候，却和那个黑发的少年在走廊的转角上碰了个准，但黑发少年敏捷地转了个弯，绕开了他。

黑发少年停下脚步，也许是察觉到楼底下的人，他耸了耸肩。维吉尔在遇见那两个影子后，他又转回去，好像又只是忘记还书，转到电梯前，回到图书馆。他捕捉到身影，少年放弃了那个方向，往回走了。随后他俩在图书馆的顶楼前碰到，一个在楼梯出现，一个从电梯里出来。大厅已经被黑压压的部队占满，而后面是嵌着蓝窗的彩光。但因为维吉尔的出现，一个教授遮拦，叫他们不许伤害学生，冲动地挤进人群里，使部队发生了站位上的混乱。“别松手，记得抱紧我。”黑发少年听见这声音愣了一下，随后他被带着冲开了背后的玻璃窗，那两个一直跟着维吉尔的黑影突然显出恶魔的身形，在冲着他抓过去时，在破碎花窗的掩护下，两把幻影剑射穿了恶魔的头颅。随后他和黑发少年落入底下的一丛森林。

黑发少年并未注意到维吉尔的小动作，在从高空落地时，抓着附近的树枝缓冲降落。维吉尔的书散落在地上，他被松开胳膊往下着地时，还不忘下去捡书。黑发少年难以置信地看着他了一眼，又把手抄在兜里，往后退着时，也把衣服内衬敞开，又耸了耸肩：“你真有种，我还是第一次遇见你这样的，不错噢，不错的家伙。”

那难以置信的神情，与其是对维吉尔作出这样的行为，不如说，难以相信会有人信任一个一直被宣称为恐怖分子的人。“只是互相帮助。”

“我帮助你什么？”黑发少年反问道，但其实他并不在乎，他往后走了。

维吉尔看着他远去的身影，他有那种活力，快跑着，在他以为他要消失在翠绿色的阴翳中时，又突然侧过身冲他笑了一下，又跳着转过身去。这个人的笑容隐约松动了他的脑海中某些禁锢着的地方，使他看见柔和的光芒，还有喧闹的笑声，有两个孩子在其中吵闹，他却看不清他们的脸。这些碎片里夹杂着一辆不实的车和火焰。枪声把他拉回到现实，随着那些部队出现的，还有空中隐约出现的巨大的形体，部队用铁盾把维吉尔包围了起来，而空中出现的是翡翠天使，它们同样抓住了黑发的少年。

……

银发的少年躺在冰冷的病床上，被送进检查仪器，他的身形还在发育，此刻有些女性的苗条，他的脸色红润，五官在睡梦总显得稚嫩。他被检查过后，又被送出来，并未受到什么伤害，他睡在无梦的黑暗中。在他醒来时，嗅觉是先于视觉的，他嗅到了一股臭恶的味道，一双空洞和露出的牙齿倒吊在他的身前，而他的背后爬满了畸形的恶魔，他坐在一条坚固的凳子上，一盏灯亮起来时，他才松开了僵硬的肩膀。他的眼睛并不焦距于恶魔，而是跨过恶魔看向桌子对面的人，倒吊在他身前的恶魔缓缓从天花板爬开。

他摸了摸鼻子，上面还有点酸，被注射过什么，也许是镇静剂。他看了一眼桌子上的测谎仪，还有许多照片，都是维吉尔平时的行为，但他们翻看时，并未有出格的行为：“我被挟持之后，应该受到心理评估和精神补贴，而不是被送进黑匣子。”

“别抢先说话，你被怀疑的罪名是协助罪犯。”人影说，它们躲在一盏灯的后面。“你为什么会离开图书馆又再上来。”

“还书，这么显而易见的事情。”

“你的神情可一点儿也不紧张，眼睛总是和别的学生望向不同的地方，脚的动作朝向外部，像是早有预谋。”

“你没看过我的诊断书？”

他们翻出了文档：情感冷漠，行为异于常人，对危机无法体会，同时，对痛苦也无法感同身受。和平时他的行为也没什么不吻合的地方。恶魔通常很中意这类冷漠又残忍的人类，尽管那是维吉尔伪造的信息。他们有说：“你知道，有两个学生失踪了吗？他们经常跟着你。”

“有意思，我大多时候独来独往。”维吉尔说，他清楚那群人心里知道答案，那就是被恐怖分子给杀了，他不需要给暗示。他们从光的背后看着那个少年，似乎一时又问不上什么，测谎仪毫无波澜。

“你被挟持之后的感觉怎么样？”

维吉尔敲了敲档案：“也许应该感到害怕，但我没有感觉。”

他们似乎很欣赏这种冷漠，而这种冷漠无法和人类的痛苦产生共鸣，会发展为一种毫无人性的冷酷。背后攀在墙壁上的恶魔也透露出一些低鸣。

“……你开放的手机软件，似乎有一些不法的行为，上面有违法的组织和活动。”

“我已经出售给了公司，人们拿去做什么，不在我负责的范围。但如果你们提及这个，是为了……”声音里暗指了金钱的事情。

他们在暗处对视了一眼，接纳了少年的暗示。

“那就赶紧结束，你们在耽搁我的时间。”

他走到了外面，靠近墙壁，往后看时，没再有黑影跟着他，他侧过脸从墙壁上的小窗看，才注意到自己的一些头发散落在额头上，因为没有固定住，他只能选择让头发全完散下来。隐隐约约的，从那张青涩的脸上，黑发少年的脸一度和他重合，他看见他穿着灰色过长的外套，就站在自己的面前，自己的镜子的面前。就这样站在这里看着自己，微微垂着头，却带着微笑，带着挑衅。他的手贴上镜子时，又只看见自己，一双略带沉思的眼睛，习惯于谋划和冷静，远远不够另一双那么跋扈而张扬，好像拥有那双的眼睛便不会畏惧一切。他才想起那个黑发少年再次被抓住了，而同时他也想起他被抓住时，嘴角还是深陷，是一个上扬的弧度，一个置之身外的笑容，他被抓的样子倒像是抓人者反被抓。危险的不是他，是它们。想到这里，维吉尔的嘴角也缓缓勒出一个弧度，他再次从自身看见了他。

“但丁。”他的嘴唇开合，他并不清楚为什么自己知道他的名字，也许是从新闻里得知的，也许这个名字一直在他的体内，一直扎根在他的灵魂中，谁知道呢。但在这种奇怪的悸动下，他开始感受到一种危险，一种计划之外的危险：他无法掌控自己的情绪，而这些情绪会被心理监控。有人站在他的背后，在镜子里露出黑影，他转过身看时，又恢复了往日漠然的态度，人影消失了。

维吉尔试图忘掉那个从监狱里逃出来的家伙。但无论在他吃饭的时候，还是在他睡眠，或者看书的时候，总使他想起来，回忆起那天发生的事情。他不能解释为何一面之缘使他像坠入深底，连他的日常生活的性质都发生了改变。

他接触个体心理学这门课时，他不时能获得关于黑发少年的信息。那位名为但丁的少年，一直被鲍勃的观点论述为引发爆炸的恐怖分子，或者是恐怖分子集团中的一员。但这个论点没有实际的证据，又因此大学被要求去给少年做“精神治疗”和“精神引导”，帮助犯罪分子走上社会正途的名义。学院的心理辅导手段一直很强大，许多人同时在监狱和社会上工作。少年并不是好接触的对象，他的犯罪履历累累，是个顽固不化的肿瘤。他们失魂落魄的回来，甚至有人为此发了疯。这样，当维吉尔在一边翻书一边说他要去的时候，他们静静地看着这位少年，竟然没有人（恶魔）拦着。

……

他和其他重罪犯不同，他尽管是被带着金属的皮带拘束着，却穿着自己的衣服，皮带勒近他的手腕，手指被手环扣在一起，放在背后。他从牢狱中走出来时，被压着坐在桌子对面。脸上有被殴打的痕迹，在嘴角附近是淤血，额头上有开口。在维吉尔的要求下，那群狱守出去了，他则戴了一顶窄边的呢帽过来，手中才是文件和笔，但他取下帽子，和笔和文件一同堆在桌子角落。

但丁歪着身子坐在他的对面，他认出了维吉尔，但也清楚其来者的目的，他满不在乎，在坐下的时候露出一种顽固不化的笑意，他对他们那帮人的所有手段都再清楚不过来。但维吉尔只是看着他的伤口，说：“你的嘴角还在流血。”但丁才吐舌舔了一下嘴角附近的淤血，那里正在流血，他也像在做鬼脸。他的衣服一侧是完全被刺开了，“肋骨断了，腹内出血，一定很痛吧？”

但丁的嘴唇紧闭着，他开口时，整个上身往前倾，带着一股压迫。一般人会往后缩，但维吉尔和他直直面对着，他甚至能看清但丁那灰色的瞳孔和头发，头发离他很近，颜色是染的，有些发端露出了原本的银色。但丁毫不客气地说：“你看，”他说，“你这个妞长得不错，混得也挺富裕，性格也挺有种。我这儿不缺医生也不缺干架的，你干嘛不回去过你平静的生活？”

也许这算作但丁的好意了，直接告诉他并不乐意配合这码事，或者告诉维吉尔没必要绕圈子。维吉尔则告诉他：“你在被拘束的情况下吓疯了一个人，挣脱束缚打伤了五个成年人。没人肯再负责你。”

但丁笑起来，他的整个脑袋都往后扬：“那怎么样？你要成为第六个吗？”

“你伤不了我，你大可以试试。”在但丁以挑衅的神情看着他的时候，维吉尔微微叹气，他卸下了自己站在的有利位置的高傲姿态，尽管他的动作很微妙，但明显看得见但丁会对这种微妙姿态或多或少地卸下一些防备，“你会被送去地狱火监狱。”

“我唯一一个没待过的监狱，记得给我颁发勋章。”

维吉尔看着但丁那张无论如何都无动于衷的脸，自己莫名恼火起来，他并不打算好心好意，可能完全是相反的。但看见但丁的时候，他整个的心意偏离起初的目的，至少他目前是带着属于人类中共情和同情的那部分，或者他自性中好的那部分。但丁执意拒绝他，他以报复的口气说：“进了地狱火你只能活活死在那里。那不是少年管教所。”

“可我在这里一直被捆着，胳膊太酸了。你呆在这里无聊就帮我揉揉，小妞。”

“‘小妞’？你说了两次，我都听见了。”维吉尔的恼火转变为了微笑，他把手放在他伸出来的胳膊上，但丁也冲他露出一个痞气的笑容，随之微笑变得扭曲，他吃痛地叫了起来，这把狱守给吓了进来，但发现痛着嚷嚷的人竟然是黑发的少年。维吉尔说并没有什么问题，只是满足了犯人的一个无礼的需求：“你还要试试吗？”但丁扭着躲开了他手，之前都是他让别的人吃瘪，现在轮到他吃瘪，之后他不再怎么说话。只是躺在椅子上，沉默地注视着维吉尔，好像他才是那个被审视被判刑的人。

在这叫人不安的沉默中，维吉尔看了看时钟，起身的时候地说，“时间到了。”他把帽子戴在头上，牢房为他打开了一个出口，在他离开前，“……我和其他人不同，如果你有类似的感觉。”他的声音是很小的，小到可能他并未在计划中说出这句。随着他的离去，但丁的视线也跟了他一段距离，听见这句话后只是吐了吐舌头，但维吉尔离开之后，他露出一小段难以理解的表情。他不能判断那个银发的家伙，究竟是来过家家的还是像真枪实弹地想和他玩。

远离监狱之后，维吉尔撑着附近的栏杆笑了出来，大多是嘲笑自己的意味，他居然和和自己差不多大的人在怄气，只因为自己莫名其妙的好意没被接受。他这时候才打开档案，档案中的给予的指导信息，并非是要帮助但丁，而是想试图找到但丁和犯罪分子的联系。

他乘地铁回学校的时候，慢慢翻着档案，有前不久那些人做的“治疗”，他们把但丁当成精神有疾病的人，采用惨无人道的治疗手段，很难想象一个十八岁的人能承受这么多，他们对他洗脑，强行喂药，采用电击，必要时还可能切除脑叶，平时则在殴打，甚至有恶魔强奸他未遂的记录，这是在蒙德斯时代下以痛苦为根据的治疗。可这通常会令普通人感到厌恶和反感，因此它们也没公开过恐怖分子被捕之后的信息。

“一群杂种！”维吉尔低声骂道，他垂下眸子，他好像能切身到那些痛苦，有同等的痛楚在自己身上。地铁过了一段漆黑的隧道，他在黑暗中看见恶魔倒吊着，黑暗中地铁中总会多出一些奇怪的客人。他把档案合上。地铁出了站道后，他才又恢复成独自一人。外面下着一些小雨，他没有带伞。

“我为什么想要去帮助他？我记得……”他看着空空的街道和寥寥无人的广场，他记得这里发生过一次车祸，被记为第一次恐怖袭击。但奇怪，这不是他要来的地方。他什么都不记得，有一段空白的记忆，在车祸之前，以及车祸和住院之间，出院之后他便一直在学院学习。而在学院这里，他对痛苦和恐惧，对快乐和幸福都无动于衷，他只保留了为人的最低限度，成了活生生的怪物。

……

再次见到但丁时，他的脖子上出现了红色的痕迹，像是皮带勒出来或鞭打的痕迹，一道红印也出现在他的下巴，沿着脖子往下，隐藏在衣服里。但丁还是那副爱理不理的样子，对任何问题和回答都直至一边，既然他的身体已经习惯了暴力和痛苦，那么对他已经没有别的可害怕和可畏惧的东西，唯一能做的不过是以任何可反抗的姿态表示自己。尽管如此，也微微能感受到他的怒气。因此这一次的探监几乎也是因抵抗的沉默而告一段落。再一次去看但丁的时候，那里小小出现了一次暴动，但丁挣脱开了拘束。他有着非常人的怪力和力量，他轻易地冲破了六个人组成的武装。

维吉尔进去时其他非武装的人员都撤离了，或正在赶来的路上，因此没人提醒他。但丁抓着他把他按在玻璃窗上，防弹玻璃甚至在他的力气下碎裂了，维吉尔和他往后跌去，他哼了一下。睁开眼睛的时候看见但丁的眼神浑浊而瘫痪。但丁并非是清醒的状态，在他的脖子上有着许多针孔，是连续多次给他注射药物导致的狂暴的状态。他像个被激怒的野猫，或者正发怒的狮子。维吉尔却也从他眼睛里读出恐惧，读出他害怕自己变成恶魔，变成自己最憎恶的生物。因此他在抓着维吉尔想杀死他时，同时自己也在抵抗自己。

“但丁。”维吉尔没有抵抗，抵抗只会让但丁误以为是在伤害他，他的口型吐露出词句，“你是人类。”

但丁露出吃惊的神情，隐藏在狂怒之下。

“他们一直对你说是恐怖分子，是废人。我却知道你在爆炸中救了一个学生。”维吉尔的声音在但丁耳边清晰可闻，“你不是它们口中说的怪物（正如我也不想成为怪物），你是个人，会关心他人，也会去爱他人，同样试图感受被爱的人。”

但丁紧紧攥着维吉尔的衣服，他的眼睛瞪大又咬牙切齿，他经历太多恶意和背叛之后，善意只会成为恶意最放肆的地带。他的拳头捏紧了，但他最后缓缓靠近维吉尔，额头抵在了他的胸口上。久久地，没有动静。也好像药物在他体内发挥了作用，使他伏在维吉尔身上睡熟了。那些人才冲进这间屋子，把但丁拉起来，同样拿着药剂注射到了他的脖子里，试图把他摔到牢狱里。维吉尔站起来，他抓着自己的胸口，他对一切都感到恼火，他无可控制地吼道：“给我等着。把他带去医务室。”

他们犹豫了一下，随之其中一个人打了电话，通知医务室的管理员。抬着这位少年过去，但他被换了一套衣服，是精神病人常见的拘束服，甚至连他的腿都被扣上了锁链和皮带，像个多重重罪犯。他醒来时，还诧异自己还享受了一张床，但他几乎不能活动。维吉尔从门口进来，他是第一次进监狱内部，他离他有一定距离，也许是害怕他再暴动起来。维吉尔的神色平静，看不出其内在想法。在监牢里，一盏监控同样注视着这里。

“你说的是什么意思？”但丁问他，他似乎还记得维吉尔说得话。

但维吉尔却听而不闻，只是看着新的资料，和用药记录：“我会告诉他们别再用多巴酚，这会刺激你的情绪。我虽然是心理系的学生，却因为这群无能之徒，没有和你说过话。”

但丁闭上嘴，他当然也知道监控的事情，他甚至知道监控是活着的生物的事情。但他一向不当是回事，他甚至觉得这种小心翼翼的态度才是可笑的，于是他大声喊道：“你说‘我是人类’是什么意思？你知道什么吗？喂——”

维吉尔的动作停了下来，他把档案移开，脑海里想过了许多思绪，但没有一种是被他及时采纳的，他和他一样，在内在的旋涡之中，摸不清自己。但相比起来，但丁的态度是简单的，他只想知道维吉尔是否知道他是人类还是恶魔，是否知道他真正的身份，这个人的确是个仅剩病人，在长期的暴力和打压以及自我怀疑中，他不清楚自己是否还是个人。但他没说话，但丁又喂了一句。

“我是维吉尔。”他说。

“哈？维吉尔——”但丁以同样的口气喊着。“我知道这个名字。”

“我小有名气，并不为此惊讶。”维吉尔的确很不意外，既然他一开始就知道但丁的名字，也许但丁也会有同样的感觉。“我们知道了彼此的名字，算是前进了一步。”

维吉尔在回避一开始的那个问题，好不容易把但丁带出来又想把他塞回去的问题。但但丁还没那么容易了事，他并不配合维吉尔——那个代表了外面社会的心理监控和评估。最糟糕的不过是死亡，但一旦又超过这个底线的，甚至连死亡都无所谓。但丁叫他过来，要他双手摸到自己的双手。维吉尔抬起脑袋疑惑地看着他，但丁承诺，如果维吉尔做到，他就如实回答他的问题。于是维吉尔站起来，他靠近但丁时表达出也不是之前距离所代表的谨慎，他只是在佯装。但丁背对着维吉尔，他现在的手并没有被手环扣上，维吉尔刚伸出手，便猛地被但丁抓住了手腕。诧异的感觉升起，维吉尔试图摆脱他的手，却看见但丁耳侧背后隐约露出的略带恶意的微笑。

此刻窗外的天空被染成红色，四周的白布被染红，泛着黑色，铁窗在生长，生长成卵型，扇形，在往天空延伸，其他犯人的尖叫的声音清晰可闻。电子监控变成一颗眼珠，注意到了维吉尔来到了灵薄狱，在它刚有所反应的时候，一把幻影剑刺穿了眼球，恶魔从底部爬上他的腿，也爬上铁窗，更多的幻影剑出现在维吉尔的背后，把前来的恶魔一一杀死。但丁坐在漆黑的床上大笑着，血液溅在他们四周。

维吉尔拽着他的胸口的皮带：“这不好笑。这他妈的不好笑。闭嘴！你会毁了这一切。”

但丁还在笑着，像精神病人那样。他地看着他，大声说：“你看清了吗？疯掉的难道是我。告诉我，我们之间谁是怪物，谁是人类？”他身上的铁链也像蛇在攀爬，缠着他的脖子，也缠着他的手腕，但丁露出窒息的声音，这让维吉尔拽着幻影剑，切断他身上的皮带和锁链。但丁太虚弱了，被揭开束缚时，他还往下倒。他不由自主地抱着但丁，让他躺在自己的手臂里。他会被这个人所影响，他被他的病人所支配。

“你没有疯。这里是灵薄狱，是地狱。我来过这里好几次。”

但丁微微这闭着眼睛，也许是有点累，或许在维吉尔的怀里，他感到安心。每当维吉尔来的时候，但丁也在审视他，以同样的目光和视角，也以同样的祈盼和热望：“……混账，我们明明这么相似，你却假装它们都不存在，装模作样地把我当精神病人，你真是畜生。”

维吉尔咬着牙齿，他一时答不上话，只是吐露出记忆中的碎片：“那是，必要的。”但丁再次睡着了。他被放在床上，在回到现实中时，但丁看上去只是再次在药物影响下发了疯，那些被破坏的监控也被归咎于这个少年的再次暴动，维吉尔的头发散了几根下来，他说自己并无碍事。也许维吉尔是头一个能这么靠近这个精神病患者的人，因此他出监狱的时候，狱长还问他是否还会再过来。

维吉尔回到学院时，他头一次觉得那么累，他一直都在压抑自己的情况下，在人和恶魔之间，保持着某种棱模两可的平衡，他很少留下把柄。甚至一路上他也没有遇见总是好奇跟着他的恶魔，他刚回到宿舍时，便陷入极度的疲倦之中，在神经紧绷的日子里他很少回忆起什么，现在有一种枷锁从他身上脱落，使他空虚又带着一丝不安的轻松。他终于迫不得已地，开始回想以前的事情。他有两段丧失的记忆，都诡异地发生在车祸的前后。

在本该去见但丁的时候。他却请假回到了自己的家庭。他的家庭，是个有着富裕却品味雅致的家庭，他走在走廊里，但无论卧室还是客厅，还是书房，还是花园里，里面都没有什么人。他再次看向他们的照片时，那照片里并没有自己，而他们的脸孔，维吉尔并不认识。他从柜子里翻出手续和证件。手续上都是领养的条件证明，他并非是这户人家的孩子。他追索着领养的地方，他开着一辆小轿车，到了自己被领养的福利院，他那时才从电脑调出名册里，发现了但丁的名字，而维吉尔和但丁的名字排列在一起，但他们的父母和血缘信息都被带有目的的抹去了，但维吉尔从中却感受不到恶意，毋宁说是一种保护。

可这片雷同的空白，还有他们在空地上残存的身影，都使维吉尔隐隐回忆其他的小时候。

“命运这婊子！我和他是双胞胎，他是我年幼的弟弟。”维吉尔回去时想着，难怪他总是对他的痛苦和情绪感同身受。残酷的命运把他们拆散，一个在天堂似的地方，而把另一送去连猪狗都不如的地方，如此卑劣。他们竟然这么对待但丁。“难道只有毁灭能救出他？”

他的一只手摸到自己的嘴唇：“‘毁灭’”他好像同样从他的内在说出口的，而那次是在第一次恐怖袭击时，他还记得自己出院的地方，也许那次恐怖袭击导致他再次失去记忆。他盼望着能再去监狱和但丁见面。但丁承诺过他，他会回答问题，而他能感受到他回答的也会和他的记忆有联系。他错过了预约的时间，但是听说但丁又在监狱里干架和发疯时，他们便把他放进来，好像维吉尔本身就是可以治疗他神经病的一帖药方。

但丁还是那副被拘束的状态，他就在这种状态下和狱守干架，而说不定那狱守还是恶魔。但丁把脚搭在桌子上，嘲讽他：“我还以为你被吓得不敢来了。”

“我也没想到你在等我。”维吉尔说，他这次带了一根雕花手杖，里面藏着幻影剑，前车之鉴，他可能又要冒着风险去杀恶魔。

但丁没吱声，他又说：“你想问什么？问完我好回去睡觉，或者热身。”

自知道他们的身份之后，不像以往，维吉尔知道自己在做什么，他袒露自己的来意：“我来这里是因为，它们想知道你和恐怖分子的关系，试图找到它们的下一步计划，同时想杀死你。”

“那不是我做的，蒙德斯那家伙只要随便捏罪名就可以了。他想杀死我也不是一两天的事情。你知道蒙德斯那家伙吗？他是银行的那家伙，原名叫这个，是个大块头的恶魔，对我有莫名其妙的仇恨。——不是吧，胆小鬼，你能轻松杀死恶魔，却担心监控的问题。我已经帮你毁了。”

听起来但丁很相信他，但实际上，对但丁而言，那不过是他的允诺和太长时间没有和人正常沟通后的情况，恶魔总是故意让他远离正常的人类。维吉尔说：“你想得太简单了，监控包括心理监控、网络监控和卫星监控。它是整个社会制度的一部分，不然你为什么老被抓回来。”

“唔。那我也可以反复越狱。看见他们丧气的样子，真让我快活到没话说。”但丁说，他往前倾，眼睛隐约闪着光，他对能和理解他的人说话感到非常快乐。他才想起来维吉尔的来意，他耸了耸肩，摆出一副请便的主人模样，“你说吧，我的小妞。”

维吉尔也嘲笑他：“这称呼会让你会后悔一段时间。”但丁以为他又要来那套，但维吉尔根本不在意这个了，他什么也没做，只是看了一下档案。“催眠和精神探索都对你没用，不配合是没有用的，洗脑你也抵抗住了。”

“没用。”但丁颇为得意地强调了，“我很小都在遭受这些，手段都是老一套的。”

这让维吉尔愣了一下，他尝试把从心底升起来的痛楚和怜悯收起来，但丁看上去不需要这些，他比任何人都更坚韧。维吉尔体会到了作为人类时的温柔和感受，他好像很久都没作为人类而活着过了。他对此相当敏感，“报告上写是，两次爆炸都在你刚好越狱的时候。”

但丁张开嘴，他好像没想清楚自己要说什么，他说：“巧合。我倒是觉得他们是故意挑监狱下手的，只是恰好我被迫关在那儿。鲍勃那畜生是怎么形容这场爆炸？”

鲍勃没有提及爆炸的许多细节，为了激起民愤，隐瞒监狱里对犯人使用的手段，他故意没有提及监狱的事实，却说影响了周围善良的居民，捏造普通人提供对嫌疑犯不利的陈词。维吉尔继续说：“你看见他们了吗？”

但丁没有说一个字，但他的神情出卖了他。他明显是看见了那群作案分子，但他选择了沉默，甚至把罪责揽在自己身上。维吉尔劝慰他，也是实话实说：“我不想伤害他们，也不会出卖他们。我只是想要把你救出来。”

“我记得你有提心理监控，我还是少说吧。救我也不用劳你大驾啦，我呆腻了就自己出来。毕竟，我看你也不想失去现在的生活。”

维吉尔再次出去的时候，外面已经完全暗了下来。

维吉尔把次日预约的时间定在了傍晚。他去了一趟在第一次恐怖袭击时，他住进的那家医院，他调出了自己的病例。就和所有遭到车祸的人一样，并未有什么不同的地方，更没有大脑记忆缺失的方面的诱因。但他在这里呆了三个多月，但他调查到，他有一笔账单是捐给这家医院的。维吉尔很清楚自己不会做慈善，他的任何行为都有明确的意图。他应该是靠金钱笼络了医院。他的病房是一间略微封闭的单人房屋，甚至拆除了任何可能存在的监控，每一个探往他，或者经过这间病房的人都留有登记。就像他躲在这里是为了做什么，而并非是为了治病。

他的调查方向又变成追寻他金钱的流向，除了医院，还捐了大笔的金额给社会教会团体，民间医疗组织。网络上都有他们的网址，他的名字在捐赠人最前列，标注的信息不外乎是对他的感谢，但这些网络使用的软件，又是他开发的软件。即使他把软件卖给了公司，那也是他的公司，他是其中之一的股东，但用的是造假的法人身份信息，其挂名是吉尔维（噗）。

维吉尔撑着手杖，走在街道上，他去寻访教会的时候。面包车车辆和货物停在小殿堂的门口，灰扑扑的工人在附近走动，戴着普通工人的帽子，穿着制服，看见他后朝他投来视线，随后收敛下去。维吉尔经过他们，仿佛彼此不相识。他从货物里嗅到的是火药的气息，他进入教堂，看着里面的天使的雕像，天使朝着天凝视着，合掌。他坐在教堂里，往后微微侧过身，看着面包车车辆的离开。又回过头，看着前面的蜡烛。

“这不是恐怖袭击，这是革命。”维吉尔想着，他很快理解了，“监狱里一定有看见过恶魔的人类，把他们放出来无疑是更恐怖的爆炸，这就是两次袭击的目的。”

“但丁每次的逃离都这么高调到离谱，也许是为了掩护他们。”但他的金钱和他弟弟，也和福利院毫无联系，也许只是但丁自发的一个行为，只是纯粹出于对人类的善意。但也是他的善意，让他们的相遇。他一想到自己还有一个弟弟……他的手轻轻靠在自己的胸口上，看上去好像在向上帝祈祷，他微微闭着眼睛，他一向冷漠的眼神变得柔和，“但丁……我的弟弟，我的家人，我另一半的灵魂。”他的手指扣进衣服里，抓着自己的心脏。变得愤恨起来，“上帝热衷于复仇和憎恨。它们所做的，必尝到血的代价。”

到了预约时间，维吉尔是准点去的，以往都是他在里面等但丁，但这次却看见但丁很配合地出来。他脸上和身上又出现了被虐待的新的痕迹，不过照但丁的话说，他并不是被动地承受这一切：“嗨，小相公，八姑仔。”他的玩笑从小妞升级了。

“是维吉尔。”维吉尔纠正他。

“你真没趣。这代表我挺中意你，监狱里这种情况，尤其是对喜欢在底下的男人，会用这么个说法。”

维吉尔没说话，他知道监狱里有搞同性恋的。但但丁只是以打趣他为乐，尤其是维吉尔和他相处的时候，维吉尔并未展现出过多的幽默感，没幽默感的人通常是被捉弄的对象。但维吉尔的幽默感体现得让人毛骨悚然：“我更喜欢支配，如果我在监狱，我会因为忍受不了被统治的局面而搞出暴乱，显然我很擅长做这种事。”维吉尔冲他笑了一下。

但丁的嘴角深陷起来。维吉尔开始直面自己真实的一面，虽然那一面不算太普通：“你这看起来死板的家伙可太刺激了。你会很适合监狱，那时一定要和我玩玩。”

维吉尔没再理他了，他把档案打开，但只是摆设：“我去查了那些家伙，在各个教会和民间组织那儿。”

“我不知道。你怎么查到的。”

“下一个目标依旧是监狱。”

“那我不就能再出去了吗?干得漂亮。”

“是……学院。”维吉尔把手撑在桌子上，“我就读的那所学院。他们把面包车开到了学院的附近。但我不知道为什么会是学院。”

但丁难得把他那副玩世不恭的态度收敛起来：“伙计，你去灵薄狱看你那所学院就知道为什么。”他又往后靠在椅子上，嘲笑他，“维吉尔，你总以一副知根知底的样子出现，却不知道这事。”

维吉尔把档案合起来，他把手伸向但丁，但丁看了看他，但他很难在椅子上转过身，他一下子站起来，把板凳推到了后面，却前倾着身子，他的脸碰到了维吉尔的嘴上。在维吉尔的惊讶之中，他四周的景物变换开，但丁只在他身前留下一个残影，那残影透过了他的身体，依旧保持着吻时的动作。但丁因为恶作剧的得逞而笑起来，他不失挑衅地说：“一个小恶作剧不会杀死你的。哦，拜托，但别告诉我 你太沉浸这个了。”

维吉尔碰了碰自己的嘴唇，他转身的时候还保持着笑的姿态。他离开了监狱，外面的道路已彻底扭曲，城市重组又打散，恶魔躲在灵薄狱的角落，在他身周从地面的裂缝里跳出来，他把带着幻影剑的手杖拔出来，作为了主要的武器。他朝着学院的位置走过，但主要路径是向上走，令他吃惊的是，但丁所在的监狱竟然就在学院的下方，在地狱中，有一条扭曲的通道连接两个地方。而监狱本身就是在灵薄狱铸造的一部分，也难怪但丁能像恶魔一样把他拉进来。

学院本身则是另一个巨大的监狱，但丁所在的监狱不过是其一部分。他所在的教堂原本金碧辉煌，在灵薄狱却充满了学生干枯的躯体，他们在这里被迫忏悔。而他曾就读的教室，学生都戴着重重的铁链被锁在桌子上，甚至和桌子融合为了一体，而血腥味最重的便是他所待过的心理室，作为人类的教授已扭曲变形，正常人在其中同样被严刑拷打，变成只剩下能闷声尖叫的怪物，那些怪物走在学院里，无处不在，它们监视任何心理正常的人类。这是一所心理监狱，也是思想监狱。维吉尔的寝室是唯一正常的地方，除了门口和窗口都是黝黑的黑空，大概他有在无意识对自己的环境有清理过，而在资料室，他能调查到在外看不见的东西，里面记录了所有的思想犯。他进来并非是因为他单纯是天才，并非因为他能比其他人先录取。而是他一度被怀疑是恐怖袭击的策划者，他被关在学院（即是表面的名义是录取，恐怕他毫无选择的余地）接受心理评估和思想检查，在第二年他才被放任自由活动，但依旧在监视下。

为了使自己能安全度过检查，也为了不让计划被泄露，维吉尔的失忆是他所做防伪手段，他给自己洗了脑，同时他也抹消了自己的感情，使自己变成一个冷漠的怪物。他靠在桌子上，把文件扔在地板上，看着窗外那些扭曲的人影，恐怕他们已经不能再称之为人类：“我是这一切的谋划者。可这场博弈太漫长，谎言是时候结束了。”

他逐渐想起了一切，想起了他是如何在医院里谋划之后的爆炸，并把计划交给教会和民间的组织。在他确认一切可施行后，如何给自己洗脑，使自己忘掉所有。他不是没有察觉到学院是思想监狱，是心理观测站，而是他不允许自己去发现。但他当时并未察觉到，但丁的监狱就在这下方，如果爆炸开始，他们可能会连同监狱一起炸掉。

他是直接从学院返回到监狱，但丁已经回到了他所在的监狱里，他甚至很奇怪维吉尔怎么这么快回来，维吉尔杀光了路上所有的恶魔。在灵薄狱里，监狱甚至比现实还要坚固，他隔着铁栏面对但丁，四周是漂浮着的石头和坚硬的钢铁。但丁被四周的锁链所捆住，锁链扎根在地底，锁链像是有生命的恶魔

“你调查出他们的首领了？”但丁问他。“聪明的家伙。”

“是啊，就像希腊的命运之子，他们从起始之地出发，经历坎坷之后，却发现终点就在他们自己身上。”维吉尔说，他这样说只是想调侃他的处境，他的语气变了，“爆炸会席卷这里，监狱在学院的下方。越狱吧，我会帮你。”

但丁垂着头笑了一下，维吉尔并没有说谎，他的确闻到了火药的味道，附近的恶魔骚动起来：“那啥，维吉尔，我稍微逞强了一下。越狱也要等机会，我现在真的动不了，锁链咬进我体内了……只是动一下，都让我觉得很痛。”但丁看他脸色的变化，他又打趣地说，“我死不了。说不定我还能趁这个机会出去，要是你的计划，你先走吧，他们需要你。”

维吉尔这才察觉到但丁在说谎，他们是恶魔之子，但并非不死的，但丁只想让维吉尔别再搭理他，尽管离开这里。维吉尔看了看手表，如果他的计划毫无差错，他的教团已经开始暗中布置炸弹，可能在三分钟之后，就会点燃炸弹。他抓着栏杆，他在外面折磨自己。他想到也可以停止这一切的计划。但如果他能保证但丁安全地活着，他乐意这么做。

但丁拉扯着他身上的锁链，他拖着那些咬住他的锁链，走到铁栏前：“嘿，我经历太多这种事。我能从任何地狱中挣扎着活下来。只是会稍微迷失一阵，但我也习惯了，我们迟早会再见面。”

维吉尔的手放开了铁栏：“我会来找你，无论付出何种代价。”

“哈，那算你的告白吗？代价就算了吧，我会为此不安。”

他们的四周燃烧起火焰，爆炸改变的现实，也使灵薄狱开始塌陷，落石滚落在他们之间，使维吉尔往后退去，但丁脚下的地板开始塌陷。但丁朝他眨眼做了一个表情，大意是再会，随之他往后仰着，落进无尽的地狱。但在铁栏随着地形的崩塌，他往后看去，往但丁坠落的方向跑去，他已看不见人影，只有锁链从空中飞散开来。维吉尔的身上的魔力暴增，一把剑出现在他的手上，他往下跳过去，他以更快的速度逼近了底部。那把剑开辟出了空间，使他看见了但丁的，他朝他扑过去，掉落在一块石板上。他带着但丁走出了监狱，也从灵薄狱走到现实。外面燃烧着火焰，四壁都在塌陷，里面的狱守被火所捆住，一些逃出来的囚犯打开了其他囚犯的门，而另一些同样被碎石所压住了。他们走到外面，这场爆炸延续到了车站的附近，街上也是纷纷逃离的众人。

但丁身上还带着皮带，衣服松垮在他的肩膀上。他看见维吉尔魔人化的模样，原本贴平在脑后的头发微微翘在空中，露出灵魂中狂暴的一面。这便是维吉尔付出的代价，在计划和他之间，他选择了一个折中的代价。但丁很清楚那是什么，他把自己卖给了恶魔。但魔人化从他身上渐渐褪去，只剩下阎魔刀在他的手中，只剩下一双柔和的眼睛。在慌乱的人群中，在逆流而行的人群里，那些喧嚣的声音都变成了静止而含糊的背景。维吉尔反抓着他，吻着他的嘴唇，但丁试图睁开身上的拘束，去拥抱维吉尔，他搂住了他的脖子。火焰在他们背后熊熊燃烧着。

三日之后，鲍勃继续把那场爆炸归咎于但丁，并指责政府的反恐部队无能，不能抓住但丁。而他们的心理监管系统瘫痪，放出了许多思想犯，最糟糕的思想犯是被叫做维吉尔的毕业生，但他十有八九已经在爆炸中身亡了，鲍勃管这叫做咎由自取。但他们的学院还会再次建立，会培养更多的学生和人才。

但丁把车内的收音机给关了，他坐在维吉尔的旁边，他抱着自己后脑勺，看着前面不停出现的公路。从他们身边擦过一群嬉皮士，他们乘着打开了顶棚的车，举着酒瓶朝他们打着招呼，欢呼社会上那些不规矩的爆炸。但丁把手伸窗户，晃了一下，算是打过招呼。维吉尔戴着那顶窄边的呢帽，他的手杖不见了，变成了那把阎魔刀。但丁已经知道他们的身份，维吉尔是他的兄弟，是他的哥哥，不过他们之间好像早有这种感应，相认时并不觉得突兀。他们下一步的计划被记录在天使的预言中，拿非利将会击落统治人类两千年之久的恶魔，而维吉尔也会继续率领他的教团对抗蒙德斯，唤醒人类。

但维吉尔告诉他真相的时候，是在和他做爱的时候，算是对他那个Kiss的小小报复，他想让但丁知道他正在被他哥哥操，态度恶劣。得知他是哥哥之后，他们之间的关系更加微妙，那则是维吉尔带给他的恶作剧体验，可他的性反应更强烈：“你这家伙想了到底多久。”

“从你被拘束的样子开始，我有几次微妙的反应。”维吉尔一点儿也不回避这个问题，“但我忽略过去了，通常来看这很尴尬。但你吻了我之后，我的反应越来越强烈。你呢？”

“你头一次抱住我的时候。”但丁说，他对他当初开的玩笑澄清，“我并不是个同性恋。但我很喜欢和你的肢体接触。在你的心理学说里算什么？”

但丁以为他是这个专业的学生，但维吉尔还是以自己知道的知识解释：“试图弥补以往的缺失，童年未获得足够的爱，尝试在往后的日子里去弥补它。热衷于肢体接触，也许是这个的表现。”

“有趣。可我更想知道我们下次什么时候再做。”

“你乐意的话，我可以停在路边。”

维吉尔把车停了下来。还尚未完全停下来，但丁便搂上了他，维吉尔把他压倒在椅子上，舌头钻进但丁的嘴里。但丁在他身下难耐，维吉尔在他耳边说着：“我还是想捆着你操，我喜欢你被拘束的样子。”

“Fuck，你这变态，”但丁扬着脖子，上面的汗水滑落在下面，维吉尔轻轻咬着他的脖子，咬着他留下了许多针孔的地方，似乎试图用舌头去愈合那些清淤的小伤口，也舔着他身上的红色的印记，那些被人所虐待过的，被铁链和皮带所拘束过的地方。维吉尔的意图使但丁的身体越来越敏感，但维吉尔始终都很温柔，这份温柔让但丁难忍又充满了热切的渴望。那些被虐待的痕迹终归会从他身体上消失，但被维吉尔吻过的地方却不会，他会一直记得它们。“唔，维吉尔。”但丁轻轻颤抖着。“别再舔了，我好想射。”他的身体在维吉尔的抚摸下变得越来越焦急和灼热，他像被慢火炖着，肉体逐渐透红。他主动蹭着维吉尔的阴茎，他的渴求越来越燥热，他急切地催促着维吉尔操他。他的腿被掰开，挂在维吉尔的肩膀，维吉尔的阴茎慢慢地进入了他，但丁轻微地叫起来，他的声音略有点放荡，但很愉悦维吉尔的耳朵。他着迷地享受着维吉尔带给他的快乐。维吉尔享受但丁对他的信任，享受他那叛逆了一切束缚却渴求他的身体。维吉尔抱着他喘息时，生命之杯被斟满。

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写的文偶然提及到维吉尔回学院。当时就在想可能是个思想监狱，维吉尔的学院生活和监狱！这个念头把我迷住了。可我并不擅长只用两个人物写一个故事，因此也有点自我放飞的实验性质。之后也没去调整过快的节奏发展和乱糟糟的直铺陈述。


End file.
